Question: The congruent sides of an isosceles triangle are each 5 cm long, and the perimeter is 17 cm. In centimeters, what is the length of the base?
Explanation: If the length of the base is $b$ centimeters, then the perimeter of the triangle is $5+5+b$ cm.  Solving $5+5+b=17$ we find $b=\boxed{7}$.